wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Rival in the Shadows
|-|The Prophecy of the Sand= The shadow is her greatest shield. An outcast, waiting for the right moment to strike. Hoping that her claws will draw blood in the middle of the night Is the desire from her woundstained heart. She wants to be seen with a crown, To rule the shifting sands. She wants to reign this vast kingdom, And unless the light smothers her greed and power The desert will run red. Beware she who hides in the dark. Beware she who will soon strike. Beware she who will paint the horizon redder. The shadow bearer is on her way... |-|The Tribes= This is a Fanfiction by LeafTheRainWingHealer. Please keep in mind that this is my first Wings of Fire fanfiction. NOTE: All the queens in this Fanfiction are descended from the current canon queens; this story is set many, many years after the timeline the canon stories are currently set in. THE TRIBES ~MudWings~ Queen - Queen Magnolia ~''SandWings~'' Queen - Queen Sonoran ~SkyWings~ Queen - Queen Pyre ~SeaWings~ Queen - Queen Vaquita ~RainWings~ Queen - Queen Jubilant ~IceWings~ Queen - Queen Frostwind ~NightWings~ Queen - Queen Nightstalker |-|Prologue= ~Prologue~ On the day of Queen Sonoran's death, the kingdom fell silent, as if a giant vulture had smothered its wing over the desert, replacing their usual liveliness with solemness and grieving. Mirage had watched as the queen's daughters carried her body to The Royal Burial Ground. They had made it clear that she was to go to help them; she'd painfully regret if it she didn't, they said. After all, Mirage was one of Sonoran's daughters. But she didn't want to. It was painful enough watching them take away the mother she had loved for so many years. There was no need to enhance that by helping. I'd painfully regret it if I help them. ''So she just sat there, staring, as if staring itself could bring her mother back. The queen's death scene played in her mind over and over again. ''Queen Pyre of the SkyWings. She took her life. ''No matter how she tried to block it out, the scene sat stubbornly in her mind, refusing to go. Mirage was covered in wounds. Just an hour ago, the red dragons had invaded their kingdom, launching a merciless, full-on attack. The desert landscape, usually so calm and peaceful, was smothered by blood. It was everywhere, tainting the once-golden specks of sand scarlet, as if Pyrrhia was bleeding at its stomach. They didn't know why they attacked them. The SkyWings did it for no reason. Oh, how Mirage despised every single one of them. If another SkyWing crossed her line of sight, she would be next to it in less than a heartbeat and ready to tear out its throat. Those cruel, cruel, merciless dragons. ''How dare they attack our beloved kingdom for no reason. How dare they try to slaughter us all. How dare they destroy our queen. MY MOTHER. ''A sudden thought crossed her mind, and made her heart leap to her throat. Sonoran was dead. And she was one of her daughters; an heir to the throne. There was a chance that she was going to become the next queen of the SandWings. "MIRAGE!" roared an outraged voice. Mirage whipped around, to meet the furious eyes of her sister, Princess Thistle. She circled her, contempt mingled with fury sparkling in her eyes. Mirage tried to hide her intimidation as best she could, so she wouldn't give away yet another chance for her sister to spite her. Thistle continued, "I told you to come help us bury our mother. You didn't come. How ashamed she would be in a similar circumstance, if she were still alive!" Mirage's other two sisters, Canyon and Slate, stared at her with deep scorn etched on their faces. "Are you not aware that you're royalty?" Canyon snarled. Slate let out a noise that sounded like a snort and a hiss at the same time, and raised her snout, as if she were trying to mock Mirage - which - as a matter of fact - she must have been. ''How could I forget? Mirage thought, feeling her heart sink as if it was slowly, but surely, sinking into quicksand. I have to face my sisters before I can even think about becoming queen. "Mirage, Mirage, misguided through life, all the oases you see are only just mirages. Mirage, Mirage, she does this all the time, no matter mother decided to call her Mirage!" Canyon was shrieking with laughter. Slate started cracking up, too, as if on cue, though Thistle ignored everyone, except for Mirage, whom she still thrust glares of pure hatred at. Mirage couldn't stand being taunted anymore. "Mirage, Mirage-" "Canyon, stop that. Mirage hissed. Big mistake. It only made her sister make her mocking poem ruder and even more unbearable. Mirage was sitting awkwardly in the middle of a ring consisting of her three sisters. She couldn't help thinking, Is that true, though? Did mother actually name me because she somehow knew that I was going to be misguided through my life? Never knowing what the best option is? What was she, a NightWing? Which was what her next thought was, contradicting her first. Pangs of pain unexpectedly stabbed at Mirage like the deadly weapons the SkyWings were holding, stabbing and prodding at anyone they could catch sight of. Maybe I should have helped my sisters bury her, after all. "Mirage, you total camel-brained idiot." Thistle growled, as if she had developed mind-reading skills. She raised her barbed tail, like she was threatening to drive it straight into her heart. Wary, she backed away, only to crash into Slate, who reacted rather like Thistle. Mirage wanted to be swallowed up and demolished completely from the face of Pyrrhia by a sandstorm. What good was she for? What sort of daughter wouldn't bury her mother when she died? Her sisters must think the same way, after all their distain they drove towards her. Canyon let out a yelp of what sounded like surprise mingled with excitement. "I'm going to be the next queen!" she shrieked, flaring her wings in superiority and delightment, "I'll make an absolutely great one!" Thistle screeched in fury. The next thing Mirage saw, the battle-scarred, power-hungry SandWing was pinning Canyon to the sand, her dark eyes endless abysses of loathing. Slate howled in horror, dodging far out of the way of the two fighting sisters. SandWing heads turned to stare at them, and among them, she recognised some of her royal brother, the sons of Queen Sonoran - but no-one made an attempt to discontinue the tussle. Mirage knew what Thistle was thinking. She was going to kill Canyon. Then Slate. And I will be next. A shiver swept down her spine like a swoop of a wing covered with IceWings' frostbreath right beside her. If she doesn't kill me before Slate. Canyon was thrashing manically, her tail swinging in wild arcs as if she had just been bitten by a dragonbite viper. For a breathless moment, Mirage thought - and hoped - that Thistle would get impaled. As much as how awful Princess Canyon was, she would make a much better queen than Thistle. And she wouldn't kill Mirage on her way to the throne. At least, she hoped. Why am I just standing here? Mirage could spread her wings and be out of here in an instant. At this rate, dragons were fleeing - petrified onlookers flying for their lives. A cloud the colour of desert sand was rapidly moving across the sky. This was her chance; she ought to join them, if she wanted to see at least one more sunrise. Then she felt cruel, cold talons stamping along her tail, trapping her most deadly weapon by driving it deep into the sand. The scarred face of her brutal warrior princess towered above her, with enough venom and loathing in her eyes that could wipe out the entire tribe. "Thought you could escape?" Thistle hissed, malevolent delight igniting her obsidian eyes. A trail of blood drizzled down from her claws - forming a vermilion track that led to a bleeding, whimpering Canyon lying down a few metres away, a brutal gash on her thigh. This was it. This was when she died. At the claws of her sister, paranoid for the safety of her reign. And that was when the rock appeared - as bright as the sun, brighter still. It flew down towards the land. And with a roar of crazed agony and cracking bones, it fell straight through Thistle's skull and she was dead - no more alive than the hardly stirring sands that formed the vast kingdom. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (LeafTheRainWingHealer) Category:Genre (Prophecy)